towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Diary
center|350px The Diary ist eine Geschichte von Bioniclemaster724, in der der Fund eines Tagebuchs beschrieben wird, und was darin steht. Diese Geschichte ist eine Vorschau auf Story 3: "3000 Years later", der Fortsetzung von "A Universe in Danger". Fund Sich in einem Tunnel befindend grub der Toa sich seinen Weg durch die Katakomben der verlassenen Stadt. Es schien als wäre er seinen lebtag verdammt diese Arbeit auszuführen. Manchmal wusste er nicht für wen er diese Aufgabe übernahm, doch eines war ihm klar. Würde er diese Arbeit nicht tun, würde sie keiner tun. Die Lampe auf seinem Helm leuchtete ihm den Weg als er die Felsen und den Schutt durch seine Elementarkräfte in nichts auflöste. Tagelang grub der Toa sich durch die Erde, nicht wissend ob er sich noch auf dem, ihm zugeteilten, Teritorium befand. Diese Aufgabe auszuführen war bestimmt nicht das, was er wollte, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Das Leben hatte für ihn keinen Sinn mehr, verlassen. Er fühlte sich als wäre er allein in diesem gewaltigen Universum. Alleine zu sein war hart, das wusste er. Manchmal fühlte er sich als müsste er mit jemandem über seine Probleme reden, aber niemand war da, der ihn auffangen könnte, der ihm zuhören könnte, der ihm die Gedanken nehmen könnte. Von der Welt missverstanden liegt es in seiner Natur sich zu verhalten wie er es getan hat, auch wenn er sich wünschte es wäre nie passiert. Es scheinte das Leben würde ihn bestrafen, doch wofür? Hatte er etwas getan, was sein Karma aus dem Gleichgewicht brächte? Nachdenklich vergaß der Toa die Zeit, er bemerkte er sie erst wieder als er die Träne spührte, die quer über seine Maske rollte. "Wenigstens bin ich nicht Gefühlstod..." sprach der Toa zu sich selbst, als er die Träne wegwischte. Mit seiner letzten Kraft... mit all seinem Willen... all seiner Erfahrung versuchte er das Meer der Tränen zu unterdrücken. Nicht wissend wieso schrie er in seinem inneren, so sehr schrie er. Er schrie so laut er konnte... nur ohne Ton. Seine Gefühle, sein Geist, seine Seele, ein einziges Chaos. Alles was er glaubte zu wissen, zu fühlen und zu denken stellte sich gegen ihn. Ein innerer Kampf mit sich selbst war das schlimmste was einem Toa in Dunkelheit passieren konnte. Der Held fühlte sich in sich selbst hin und her gerissen. Das Leben machte keinen Sinn mehr, alles was er tat, tat er ohne ehrenhaften Grund, er tat es nur um einen Grund zu haben weiterzuleben. Trauer und Wut füllten seinen Geist, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. "Für wen tue ich das? Wer wird es mir danken? Wird es überhaupt jemand zur Kenntnis nehmen?" fragte sich der Toa. Mit letzten Bemühungen rollte er die Steine unter ihm weg, damit er es bequemer hatte. Dann bemerkte er etwas zwischen den weggeräumten Felsen... eine Art Buch. Er schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Dieses Buch musste schon sehr Alt sein, denn nurnoch sechs Seiten des Buchs waren leserlich, der Rest war der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen. Liebes Tagebuch Ich schreibe diese Zeilen an die Nachfahren des Universums. Jene, die dieses Tagebuch finden werden über unendliches Wissen verfügen. Wissen, das in einer Zeit wie der Zukunft von enormer Wichtigkeit sein kann. Die Geschichte beginnt vor langer Zeit, da ich nicht weiß wer dieses Tagebuch findet - und vor allem wann. Dieses unseres Universum, war einst ein Ort voller Leben und Schönheit. Flüsse aus flüssiger Protodermis versorgten uns mit der Lebensspendenden Flüssigkeit, die alles im Universum am Leben erhielt, sowohl uns Kreaturen als auch dei Pflanzen und den Großen Geist selbst. Zu mir sagte man immer, das Leben sei wie eine Schachtel Pralinen - man weiß nie was man bekommt. Doch ich weiß es. Man muss nur den Zettel mit den Zutaten finden. So ist das Leben auch, es ist durchschaubar, es ist in die Hand nehmbar, es ist... vorhersehbar. Seit dem Beginn meines Lebens war ich damit beschäftigt dem Großen Geist zu dienen, all meine Taten sollten irgendwann belohnt werden. Seitdem ich mich zurückerinnern kann versuche ich diejenigen zu besiegen, die dem Großen Geist schaden wollen. Ich bin nicht der einzige meiner Spezies, zum Glück gibt es jene, die mir bei meiner Aufgabe helfen, wobei ich weiß, dass ich der einzige bin dessen Loyalität gegenüber dem großen Geist für immer bestehen wird, nicht so wie bei meinen Genossen. Ich sehe die Gier in ihren Augen, doch nicht in meinen... nein, ich werde gutes mit meiner Kraft anstellen und werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Gegner dem Großen Geist weiter Schaden zufügen. Zusammen lebe ich mit denen, die meiner Spezies angehören auf einer kleinen Insel. Heute war ein seltsamer Tag, ich spührte zum ersten Mal einen Hauch egoismus in mir aufkommen, natürlich habe ich mich unter Kontrolle. Mein Leben lang wurde ich darauf vorbereitet dem Großen Geist zu dienen, und das tat ich... ja, aber dazu musste ich sehr sehr selbstlos sein. In einer unterirdischen Kammer bestrafte ich mich selbst. Peitschen sollten meine selbstsucht zügeln, Folterwerkzeuge sollten alles böse in mir vertreiben. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich mein Leben lang dieselbe Arbeit verrichten, denn was ich auch tat... Ich wurde diese Gedanken nicht mehr los... Doch dann passierte etwas, das meine Seele beruhigte. Noch ist es nicht die Zeit dir zu erzählen was es war... nein, sonst würdest du mich als Biest ansehen, doch ich bin ein Held, mehr Held als jeder andere in diesem Universum, ein größerer Held als alle, die ihr sinnloses Leben "für den großen Geist" hingaben. Das waren doch alles nur Versuche ihre eigene Seele zu beruhigen und erlösung im Leben nach dem Tod zu finden. Liebes Tagebuch Der Toa blätterte weiter, unzählige unleserliche Seiten folgten, bis er schließlich an einer Seite angelangte, die wieder leserlich war. Liebes Tagebuch. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage habe ich beschlossen die Heilung von Mata Nui selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Es gibt eine große Bedrohung... eine sehr große und ich kämpfe täglich um mein Überleben, denn ich merke, dass auch aus meinen eigenen Reihen Verräter kommen. Ich halte mich so gut es geht von meinen Artgenossen fern und beschließe auf eine andere Insel zu reisen, eine Insel auf der ich mich meiner Arbeit ohne Probleme verschreiben kann. Ich weiß, dass dies ein neuer Eintrag sein sollte, aber die Seiten dieses Buches sind begrenzt, also habe ich beschlossen die Ereignisse der letzten Tage meinem letzten Eintrag anzuhängen, welcher ja ziemlich kurz geraten ist. Verstehe mich nicht falsch lieber Leser, nach all den Seiten dieses Buches hälst du mich bestimmt für ein Monster, alles was ich tat, das tat ich nur für den großen Geist und das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Von den antiken Wesen habe ich dir bereits in einem vorhergehenden Eintrag berichtet, erinnerst du dich? Auf jeden Fall habe ich das Labyrinth des Minotauren betreten, aber ich fand einen Weg mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Solltest du jemals auf eines dieser Wesen stoßen, so hüte dich vor ihm. Zeige ihm dein innerstes und er wird dich verschonen. Jedes antike Wesen wird das tun. Ich grub mir einen Weg zu einer weit entfernten Insel. Ein Tunnel, der hoffentlich bis heute noch unbetreten ist. Dieser Tunnel, ich weiß nicht ob er dem großen Geist schadet, war nötig um mein Ziel zu erreichen, hätte ich die Insel auf andere Weise betreten wären sie wieder über mich hergefallen. Ich glaube einfach, dass mich die ganze Welt missversteht, sie versuchen nicht mal die Welt aus meinem Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Ich habe es geschafft mir einen Unterschlupf zu verschaffen, ohne dass mich jemand bemerkt. Zu meinen Artgenossen habe ich wieder Kontakt aufgenommen, wer weiß... vielleicht brauche ich sie irgendwann wieder, wobei ich nicht glaube, dass sie sich an die Tugend der Einigkeit halten... genauso wenig wie ich mich an die Tugend der Treuepflicht halte... allerdings nur gegenüber den Wesen meiner Spezies. Ich spühre die Hilflosigkeit des Großen Geistes, doch was kann ich tun? Ich weiß es, doch wenn ich es dir verrate dann wirst du schlecht von mir denken. Noch ist es nicht an der Zeit dir alles zu verraten, denn wenn ich das tue wirst du dieses Tagebuch nicht zu Ende lesen und wirst nie erfahren wieso alle meine Aktionen so "seltsam" waren. Glaub mir, mein Plan ist edel, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel... Liebes Tagebuch Auf diese Seite des Tagebuchs folgten wieder viele unleserliche Seiten, bis der Toa auf eine neue leserliche Seite gelangte. Liebes Tagebuch und lieber Leser. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht übertrieben war was ich in den letzten Tagen alles veranstaltet habe, doch du wirst schon sehen welche großartigen Auswirkungen diese Taten auf dieses Universum haben wird. Endlich ist der Krieg vorbei, aber ich bin alleine. Niemand von meiner Spezies ist bei mir und kann mir helfen. So habe ich beschlossen wieder zurückzukehren. Mein Geist ist noch nicht gebrochen, oh nein dazu vermag es viel mehr als die Kraft meiner Feinde. Ich habe eine Bestimmung und ich weigere mich zu sterben bevor diese erfüllt ist. Verstehst du nun was ich meinte als ich dich fragte wie ich dem Großen Geist sonst helfen sollte? Ich weiß dass ihr es vielleicht anders gemacht hättet, aber ich muss an den Großen Geist denken, sie tun ihm mit ihren taten weh. Was sie als bösartigkeit empfinden ist in wirklichkeit der einzige Weg ihm zu helfen. Mata Nui wurde in Schlaf gestürzt und die Bemühungen ihn zu wecken trugen bisher noch keine Früchte. Ich fühle mich alleine, als wäre ich der letzte meiner Spezies. Ich muss flüchten, an einen Ort an dem ich sicher bin. Die Makuta wurden in die Grube verbannt, der Große Krieg verlangte viele Opfer. Ich weiß nicht wann du das liest oder wer du bist, aber ich hoffe, dass nicht alle Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verschollen sind. Ich nehme mal an, dass dieses Tagebuch jahre nach meinem Ableben gefunden wird und das Wissen von hunderttausenden von Jahren verschwunden ist, denn wenn der Plan meiner Gegner aufgeht werden sie mich aus der Geschichte streichen, da ich nicht das bin was sie sich unter einem Helden vorstellen, aber spätestens durch dieses Dokument wird mein Name bestehen bleiben. Hoffentlich steht der Altar noch auf dem ich dieses Tagebuch abgestellt habe. Ich muss lachen, wenn ich an die Zeiten zurückdenke. Es ist lächerlich durch welche Vorfälle ein Krieg entstehen kann. Solltest du, werter Leser, ein Toa-Held sein dann bitte ich dich inständig dieses Tagebuch zu Ende zu lesen um zu erfahren was für ein großer Held ich war, doch ich wurde nie dafür gewürdigt was ich geleistet habe. Ich spühre, dass die Ruhe nicht von langer Dauer sein wird. Für alle Zeiten und für immer werde ich mich an den Anblick des grauens erinnern. Nein ich will keine alten Wunden aufreißen! Sie verstehen es nicht, sie sehen in mir nur ein Monster! Und deshalb werde ich mich von ihnen allen fern halten und meinen Plan so durchziehen wie es sich der große Geist wünscht. Es ist Jahre her seitdem ich meine Heimatinsel verlassen habe um Mata Nui zu helfen und ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft ihn zu retten... vielleicht haben sie recht. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nur ein Versager, der nichts auf die Reihe bringt. Nein ich werde es ihnen beweise und eines Tages werden sie zu mir aufsehen und dankbar sein, doch wenn es soweit ist werde ich zu ihnen hinabsehen und sie verfluchen! Liebes Tagebuch Ich habe die Kontrolle über den Plan verloren. Meine Gegner pfuschen mir ins Handwerk und gefährden somit den Großen Geist. Sie denken Teridax ist gefallen, aber sie wissen nicht in welch großer Gefahr sie sich befinden, das Universum ist in größerer Gefahr wie zuvor. Sogenannte Helden haben sich versammelt um einen Finalen Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft auszutragen, doch sie wären fast gescheitert... dennoch konnten sie Siegen. Dieser Kampf ereignete sich schon vor Tagen und ich musste untertauchen, denn wenn sie wüssten, dass ich noch lebe wäre mein Plan nicht durchsetzbar. Ich spühre die Schwäche des Großen Geistes. Ich weiß, dass du dich jetzt fragst woher ich das alles weiß, ich weiß dass du wissen willst wer ich bin. Du bist am Ende meines Tagebuchs angekommen, doch bevor du die nächsten Zeilen ließt bitte ich dich inständig, egal was die nächsten Zeilen enthüllen werden... lese diese Seite zu Ende, egal wer du bist, denn nur so wirst du sehen wieso meine Gegner mich als Biest ansehen und wieso sie damit falsch liegen. Vielleicht bist du ihrer Meinung, aber bitte beachte, dass ich nur eines im Sinn hatte: Mata Nui helfen. Ich sprach in diesem Buch von meinen Feinden... meiner Spezies und meiner Heimatinsel. Diese Fragen will ich dir nun beantworten. Mein Name ist hoffentlich nicht in der Geschichte verloren gegangen, doch ich habe ihn schon einmal erwähnt. Mein Name ist Makuta Teridax, der Herrscher der Bruderschaft, zumindest als sie noch existierte. Meine Feinde... Mata Nuis Feinde waren die Toa. Durch ihre Bemühungen Mata Nui zu helfen verschlimmerten sie seine Situation nur noch mehr, doch sie haben nicht mal versucht mir zuzuhören, für sie war ich immer nur ein Monster. Meine Spezies dürfte wohl nun klar sein, ich bin ein Makuta. Diener des Schattens, doch die Bewohner dieses Universums sehen in mir auch nur die Schattenseiten. Natürlich habe ich viele Dinge getan, die darauf schließen lassen. Ich habe viele Matoraner, Toa und weitere einfach so getötet. Das tat Mata Nui auch weh, doch nicht so sehr wie die Toa. Sie wollten seine Wunden heilen, doch sie machten alles nurnoch schlimmer. Ich habe Mata Nui in Schlaf versetzt ich musste seine Schmerzen lindern und seinen Tod herauszögern bis ich einen Weg gefunden hatte ihn zu heilen, doch niemand ließ mich meinen Plan vollenden. Vielleicht ist dir nun einiges klar geworden, werter Leser. Ich bin nicht das Monster, für das mich alle halten... sie waren einfach nicht schlau genug meine Anschauung der Welt zu betrachten... und so haben sie mich gejagt, getötet und eingesperrt, doch mein Leben wird nicht enden bevor ich Mata Nui gerettet habe. Ich spühre, dass meine Zeit gekommen ist. Die rückkehr der Toa steht bevor und ich weiß, dass ich dieses mal verlieren muss um Mata Nui zu helfen. Ich beende dieses Tagebuch, doch bevor ich es tue muss ich... so, ich habe es getan. Ich habe meiner Rüstung einen Riss verpasst und die austretende Antidermis in einem kleinen Glasbehälter gesammelt, den ich an dieses Tagebuch gehängt habe. Wenn du dieses Tagebuch gelesen hast, dann öffne bitte diesen Glasbehälter, weiteres wirst du danach erfahren. Nun schließe ich das Buch und lasse es hier zurück, ich wette du stehst gerade in einem Trümmerhaufen, aber was erwartest du? Die Toa werden meine Insel bestimmt zerstören nachdem sie mich besiegt haben... ja meine Insel Destral. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724